User blog:Atlantis536/The Evolution of Dragons
Ever wondered how Dragons evolved over the ages? Wonder no more, as I have a possible idea how the 500+ dragons we know today got their unique abilities, colors and decors. * In the Prehistoric age of human history, humans lived in caves, wore animal skins, and used sticks to make tools. Dragons at that time evolved to live well in a startup society. They grew enormous amounts of hair to camouflage well against herds of mammoths. If humans mistook the enormous dragons for mammoths, they can't hunt them as their skin is rock hard. If they did successfully hunt the dragons, they were rewarding because the meat is made of a lot of muscle. Descendants of these great dragons are now known as the Ice Age Dragons. * In the Ancient age of human history, humans built pyramids and temples all over the world, lived in clay homes, and wore togas and tunics. The Dragons of the era had hair cut like an Egyptian, disguising it as a human among the great population of people. As human people created leaders called Pharaohs, they wore cobras and vultures on their headbands. Later Dragons learned to use these headbands. As humans prized gold, they plated gold on the dragons' wings as they were used to guards palaces. The Dragons for the Egyptian World Event, the Scarab Dragon, and the Pharaoh Dragonwere descendants of this bygone era. * In the Classical period of human history, humans wore wool instead of skins, built wonders out of marble, and developed papyrus and writing. Dragons of the era learned to wear togas, just like their Ancient era counterparts. As humans dreamed of gods like Zeus and Poseidon with long, curly white hair, the Dragons grew this hair to provide godly care to humans in need. Usually kings and emperors like Alexander the Great kept dragons as pets, and attached papyrus to their necks, just like Hermes the messenger. Later Spartan kings drew their lambda symbol on their necks, to show they are guards of the Emperor. The Olympus Dragons evolved from these great beasts. * In the Medieval period of human history, humans established the feudal system, created lots of new inventions, became great fighters, and waged many wars. Dragons of the era wore beautiful night purple capes, as princes were known to ride them instead of horses. Each form, from Baby to Epic wears and evolving crown, corresponding to the feudal system. Peasants , guards and soldiers had babies, knights and cataphracts had juveniles, princes, princesses, lords and ladies had adults, and servants, kings, and queens had Epic form dragons. In the east, Sultans and Pharaohs had their own dragons that look like their respective kingdom's clothing. Knights and cataphracts had shields and swords on their dragons, also soldiers and guards. They represented their job of going to war. Most of the dragons we know today came from the Medieval dragons. * The rest of history coming soon! Category:Blog posts